LOTM: Sword of Kings: Rise of the Blue Haired Heroine - Welcome to the Organization
LOTM: Sword of Kings Prequel Spinoff LOTM: Rise of the Blue Haired Heroine Episode 3 - Welcome to the Organization 9cdbe258f232a53db6ecbe74eb38f24e.jpg ''Opening'' '' '' ''Part 0'' Paris Docks 1 day later after the destruction of Fiore Kingdom 19:34 AM '' On the docks of Paris, a poor woman with 35 years named as Maria Jissele, was wearing dirty clothes and was looking for cans in the docks where fishing boats were stationed. She was carrying a huge bag on her back.'' ''- Maria: Another day without any progress. When will this life end?'' The woman walked towards to the end of the dock where there was a ladder to climb up to the street above, however, she heard a cry of a child coming from the water. ''- Maria: What is this? Sounds like a crying child.'' Maria walked towards the water, which was completely covered with garbage and saw a basket in the middle of the water that landed on the beach, the basket was closed. The woman opened the basket and saw a very small and cute baby. The baby was a girl and had blue hair. ''- Maria: Oh, what is this now? A baby? But from where?'' Maria carried the baby and saw that the baby was a girl and had blue hair. ''- Maria: OH! Fufufu. Looks like you got a blue hair. Fufufu. Well, if you are here alone and was in this basket so that means your parents abandoned you. We can't just leave you here, can we?'' Yona, the baby that was in the basket kicked Maria's nose. ''- Maria: Ouch! Haha! And it seems that you are one of those girls that do not fall so easily! Fufufu! My name is Maria, and it looks like I'll have to take care of you.'' Yona smiled and laughed. ''- Maria: But what to name you? Hmmm.... OH! I know, I'll call you Azul Jessica, Azul means "blue" in Latin. Do you like that?'' ''- Yona (Azul): Yennna *baby words*'' Yona', now named as "'Azul'" smiled. ''- Maria: You'll grow up nice and strong, ok?'' Maria played with Azul and threw her up and down, making Azul laugh several times. '''''Narrator: And so, the story of a new heroine begins. ... 15 years later... Liberian Florist 910 kilometers away from Paris Maria's House Maria was trying to fix one leg of the chair that was in the kitchen. '' ''- '''Maria': Azul, can you help with this chair?'' ''- Azul: Right, I'm going now.'' ''- Maria: Christ, we need new chairs. All the chairs that we found at the dump are terrible.'' ''- Azul: Just a little longer and I'll be able to go to Paris and start to study, mother.'' ''- Maria: I know, Azul... Sorry for this... I do not deserve to be your mother, it's my fault you are living in this state. We are poor to the neck and have to survive eating food crumbs of the dump.'' ''- Azul: No, it's not your fault. Soon we will leave this place. Have faith in me and God, mother. No matter where I am living or starving, since I continue to live by your side, I'll be happy. This is enough. '' ''- Maria: Azul...'' ''- Azul: I'll be the greatest surgeon in the world! '' '' '' ''- Maria: Again, why you want to be the a surgeon. You never told me.'' ''- Azul: My greatest desire is to save people, I do not want to see anyone die, so I will spend years of my life studying this area so I can go to college. I'll do this for money for my family too. I'm pretty sure that women that enter the medical area need to be beautiful too, so I've been trying to stretch my face for years.'' ''- Maria: Fufufu. You are amazing. You remind me a lot of your sister...'' ''- Azul: I have a sister?'' ''- Maria: I never told you. I think it is already time to tell you about my past... I was born 43 years ago in the family Jissele. I was born in France in a poor location, without basic sanitation, no power and no water. Due to occupation of the KnightWalkers the entire population of France suffered from hunger, so I also felt these effects. We were a family of 3 people, my mother, my father and me. We had little money, so we spent days without food. My father worked for 32 hours only get half of a minimum wage, though he came home totally tired but never showed it to us, he always appeared to be a kind and happy person. Always looking out for me with all his love. 32 hours just to eat a bowl of rice soup broth. Even so, we were happy. But everything changed when the KnightWalkers decided to reduce the population, they arrested people of low-class ghettos, and left thousands starve to death until a certain point people became cannibals in the ghettos. It was the first time I saw the darker side of humanity. My parents died to protect me from the chaos, I escaped through the sewers while soldiers and dogs of the KnightWalkers ran after me. They captured me, but instead of killing me, they let the dogs bite me and rip my flesh. After minutes of torture, they thought I was dead and threw my body in the river, but I managed to survive. I was rescued by a son of a deceased fisherman who lived on the other side of the State, he was called Bastin Vast, he was my first love. He lived alone, so he took me to his house and took care of my injuries. I went to live with him ever since, when I completed 22 years, we've discovered that we loved each other . I had my first child with him, but one day he was executed by mercenaries of the KnightWalker Family. I ran away again, I was pregnant for 5 months, so I was weak. I ran away again and again. I had to survive by eating trash, fortunately my daughter was born with health and lived her whole life healthy. When she was 15 years old, she had the dream of becoming a doctor to save people. Those were the happiest moments of my life after I lost everything. It didn't take long for Juria KnightWalker have begin the Genocide of the Poor that killed 32% of the population of Europe in order to exterminate people who were intruding on their economy. They forced me to watch my daughter die. I've lost everything... because of those monsters... And 9 years later I found you.'' Azul was very scared after hearing the story of the life of Maria, and was at that moment she felt a huge pain in her heart. Azul discovered that her mother had never discovered true happiness. ''- Azul: Mother..... I don't know what to say.'' ''- Maria: Ummh. You don't need to say anything. But I want you to live, live for me. This is my dream.'' ''- Azul: Yes...'' ''Part 1'' 5 months after Paris In one of the restaurants in Paris, a squadron of KnightWalker Family was looking for a rebel who was disguised as a member of the staff. This rebel had some important information, the information was about a rebel base that was near the community where blue and Mary live. The man in charge of the operation was the ruthless '''Bill Williamson'.'' ''- Bill: Hmm... So you guarantee me a small community that is 910 kilometers away from Paris is a hiding place of KnightWalker Funeral Parlor?'' Bill pointed his gun to a woman that was actually a rebel disguised. ''- Rebel: Y-yes...'' ''- Bill: I CAN'T HEAR YOU!'' Bill shot in her face, but the bullet grazed, even so that shot was an alert. ''- Rebel: AHH! I'm not lying! Trust me please!'' The rebel woman started to cry. However, one of the KnightWalkers carrying a satellite device heard a sign that there was sign of rebels at that localization. ''- KnightWalker Officer: I'm picking up a signal. It seems that her information is true.'' ............................................ Bill was facing the woman and lowered the his slowly. ''- Bill: Magnificent. You are a honest woman.'' The woman sighed with eased before she could see Bill pointing his gun at her head again. ''- Rebel: BUT YOU SAI--!!'' Bill smiled. ''- Bill: This is just a little symbol of my gratitude.'' Bill shot the woman in the head killing her in front of all civilians and staff. ''- Bill: Burn this place to the ground. Don't let any person leave this place. We are going to that community.'' The civilians started to run but the KnightWalkers used flamethrowers, burning dozens of people inside the restaurant. 40 hours later 10 kilometers away from Azul's Home A huge cargo ship landed on a mountain. Slowly, several tanks and cars of the KnightWalker Family were leaving the cargo ship. Several armed men formed lines in front of Bill Williamson. ''- KnightWalker Chief Master Sergeant: Sir, our assassin squad is ready for combat. '' ''- Bill: Good. Dispatch our troops, send them to that community. According to our data, the community has 3000 people. All of them are poor people who survived by collecting garbage from a dump next to the localization. That place is perfect for rebels to hide. I'm going to watch too.'' ''- KnightWalker Chief Master Sergeant: Sir, yes sir.'' ''Part 2'' 23 hours later 22:05 AM Azul's House '' 'Azul looked out the window and saw armed men and women. They were wearing military uniform with a coffin logo. ''- '''Azul: Mother, who are these people in uniforms. They have been in this village for months. '' ''- Maria: These people are the KnightWalker Funeral Parlor. They are our savior and our only hope. The only hope of the entire world.'' ''- Azul: KnightWalker Funeral Parlor?'' '' '' ''- Maria: Yeah. Also know just as KFP, they are the Rebels who are fighting the KnightWalker Family around the world. They release people from KnightWalkers controls and return our human rights back. We are alive thanks to them.'' ''- Azul: Hmm... KFP... right?'' Azul was interrupted when she heard someone screaming. Several people were running through the streets shouting that "they" were coming. ''- Maria: We have company.'' ''- Azul: Mother?'' '' Maria and Azul looked at the sky and saw several drop ships coming towards the village. They started launching missiles at village. Leaving dozens of dead people. Thousands of people ran in the opposite direction while all KFP's officials ran with rifles and automatic weapons towards the ships. The ships landed, and left dozens of soldiers of the KnightWalker Family. The enemy soldiers were met with a hail of gunfire and quickly the village turned into a battlefield. Many civilians were caught in the crossfire or charred alive. The KnightWalkers had no mercy in killing civilians in the middle of the battlefield.'' Bill walked in the middle of the battle. ''- Bill: No survivors. '' Bill shot in 2 rebel women. '' '' ''- Bill: All women are my slaves! You will kneel before Bill!'' One by one, the line of assault of the KFP was destroyed by the massive army of Bill. KnightWalkers' Walkers were deployed in the battle, crushing houses and people. The monuments that took years to be built were brought down by explosions. Maria and Azul ran with the civilians but they were ambushed by Walkers. The Walkers surrounded the town while the human troops entered by the front line and killed the few combatants. One by one, the few rebels were executed, charred or hanged. The troops of KnightWalkers captured civilians and took them all to the center of the city where there was a huge ground round, and in the middle of the square, there was a statue which was destroyed in the fighting. '' ''The square was surrounded by burning. The fire of the KnightWalkers troops were putting fire for all the houses in the city. ''Part 3 '' '' ''Bill and the captain approached the civilians. ''- Bill: I know that the Commander of the KFP of this region wasn't killed in combat. He's among you. Give me him and I'll release all of you.'' ........ 5 minutes passed but no one said anything. Blue looked at Maria who was a little bit scared. ''- Bill: No one will say anything? I'm going to kill all of you. My fellow soldiers, aim your weapons.'' All soldiers and Walkers pointed their guns to the 3000 people in that square. Everyone started screaming and crying. Azul was confused and just looked at everyone there, Maria was calm but serious. ''- Bill: On 3.'' The screams became louder. ....... ''- Bill: 3.'' ''- Maria: Dammit...'' ''- Bill: 2.'' ''- Azul: Mother?'' ''- Bill: 1...'' ''- Maria: Fuck it!'' ''- Bill: Fi-'' ''- Maria: NO!'' Everyone looked at Maria. ''- KnightWalker Captain: A woman?'' ''- Bill: Who are you?'' ''- Maria: I'm Maria Jissele, the leader of KFP in this village!'' ''- Civilians: What!!!?'' All the civilians began to speak and the soldiers looked at each other. No one knew that Mary was actually the Commander of the KFP in that small village. Azul looked at her mother with wide eyes. ''- KnightWalker Captain: That was unexpected.'' '' - Bill: Indeed.'' Bill's soldiers got her and took her in front of Bill. ''- Bill: I want the map to the KFP General HQ. Now. I know you have it. Now you'll give it to us.'' ''- Maria: Don't flatter yourself, you piece of shit. I joined this war because I wanted to turn the world into a better place, a place without pests. '' ''- Bill: I'll show you death then.'' ''- Maria: You can try. But you will never kill my spirit.'' ''- Bill: You're right.'' Bill took a knife ''- Maria: AZUL!'' Azul was crying. ''- Maria: I love you.'' Bill held the knife with all his strength and cut Maria's neck off. ''- Azul: MOTHER!!!!!!!!!'' ''- Bill: Tsk. Whatever. Stupid bitch.'' All people looked at Maria's head. Everyone was scared, and others threw up. '' ''- '''Bill': Now, everyone. Take all men, women and children to our cargo ship. Leave the babies and the elderly here.'' 1 hours later, all men, women and children were taken to the KnightWalker Cargo ship, leaving just 236 babies and 533 elderly. Azul was carried by one of the citizens since she was in a state of shock. ''- KnightWalker Captain: Mister Bill, all civilians are in the cargo ships. What we gonna do with the babies and elderly?'' .... '' - Bill: Kill them all. Eckidina don't need such people. We need slaves.'' All Walkers and soldiers pointed their guns at the babies and elderly. ''- KnightWalker Captain: Shoot on my command. Prepare..... Fire!'' The KnightWalkers shot for 2 minutes, killing all the babies and old people in that place. ''- Bill: Fufufu. Eckidina will be fulfilled. '' '' Bill and his troops burned the village to the ground and left the place. All ships took off and all Walkers and soldiers left too. That was just another massacre of humans. Usual to the KnightWalker Family. Azul was on the ship facing the wall with lifeless eyes. She didn't know that her mother was in fact the Commander of the rebels in the village. That wasn't the most shocking fact, the most shocking fact is that Azul saw the darker side of humanity for the first time, she saw that when Bill ruthlessly decapitated her mother, and she finally knew why Maria had joined the KFP, she wanted to stop running and face her fear. Azul figured out how the world worked, the world worked through manipulation, death, greed and war.'' ''Part 4 (Final) 'Paris' '12 hours later' ''' The cargo ships had arrived in Paris 12 hours after the massacre at the village. Some people looked through the window and saw the city. It was a beautiful landscape, but in a terrible situation. Azul dreamed of seeing Paris but not like that.'' Azul was depressed and could barely think about her situation. '' ''All the cargo ships landed in a place similar to a favela very far from Paris. When the door opened, the civilians saw thousands of KnightWalkers waiting for them. People were taken to a huge hangar that was below of the favela. The hangar had ships and soldiers of the KnightWalker Family. All the people were handcuffed and sat while dozens of soldiers surrounded them. Suddenly, a door at the end of the hangar opened and from the a man left from the darkness with a beautiful white hair, blue eyes and an evil smile. Except the smile, that man was gorgeous for any woman, because he appeared to be an Angel but in that situation, nobody cared who was ugly or handsome. The man slowly walked toward the 2300 people. He was wearing a military uniform similar to those of the KnightWalkers. ''- '''(???): Hello my new slaves. You all look tired and scared. Haha. Don't worry, we won't hurt here, we just kill. Anyways, welcome to The Favela. This slum was a place created by KnightWalkers to send all the poor people who have provided work. In this place, you will have the privilege to work for Eckidina and Juria KnightWalker. Your efforts will give us weapons, supplies and products to maintain our market in movement. This place is commanded by the Organization, an slaver organization on KnightWalker Family. You will not be paid, your reward here is staying alive. Any claim will result in death. If someone tries to escape they will die. If someone tries to start a rebellion, they will die. Those who refuses to work will die. Be they women or children. We don't need weak people here.'' All civilians became pale after hearing those words. ''- Griffith: Sorry for my arrogance. My name is Griffith. The most loyal and known General of the KnightWalker Family. I serve Juria KnigtWalker as the 1th General. It's a pleasure to meet you. '' Griffith: Welcome to the Organization. LOTM: Sword of Kings Spin-off - Rise of the Blue Haired Heroine Episode 3: Welcome to the Organization To Be Continued... ''Afterwords'' *''Well... shit... for some reasons the spinoff will have up to 10 episodes, it happened because not even the writer knew it would be so much plot. The spinoff would have only 6 episodes but apparently there will be 10 or 12 episodes (or less, who knows). Nothing to worry about.'' *''The story ran out last week because the writer got Zika.'' ''Ending'' '' '' Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings Spin-Off - Rise of the Blue Haired Heroine Category:Spinoffs Category:Prequels Category:Transcripts Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings Saga AA Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings Filler Episodes Category:DestroyerSubjugator90 Category:Prime ShockWaveTX Category:TheVileShadow Man Category:DarkFallen Category:DarkMattX259 Category:CIS Productions Category:Music Videos Category:Jester of Chaos Category:Meta Alpha Kronos Category:NightMareMistress8000 Category:Videos Category:Light Novel Style